Bring me back
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Porque ahora ya no estaba solo y el haber conocido a Kagome le había cambiado la vida. ० Reto en el foro ¡Siéntate! . Para Mrs. Paranoia.


Reto para el** Foro «_¡Siéntate!_»**, hecho por la bitch —con cariño— de Mrs, Paranoia.

Fue un verdadero reto, con todas las letras, creo que perdí neuronas escribiéndolo. En fin, el punto es que pude terminarlo en tiempo y forma, y lo más sorprendente es que me gustó el resultado (luego de una semana luchando con la bendita inspiración).

**Disclaimers**_: _Los personajes son de Rumiko T. La canción en la que está basado es «Bring me to life», del grupo Evanescence y yo no gano absolutamente nada al publicarlo porque soy una simple mortal. (?)

**Ubicación: **Momento después de la resurreción de Kikyo.

**Cantidad de palabras: **1020 (Sólo historia)

* * *

><p><em>Bring me back.<br># _

—InuYasha, baja de ahí, por favor —le llamó Kagome. Él sólo dijo «_fhe»_.

El viento sopló, alborotando los cabellos negros de la joven a los pies del árbol, llevando su aroma hasta la fina nariz del medio demonio en la rama del mismo. Recordó cuando se extrasinceró con ella, esa ocasión que estaba siendo consumido por el veneno de un demonio araña, que le había dicho que _olía bien _—lo cual era completamente cierto—.

Se agazapó y saltó, cayendo con elegancia frente a los chocolates ojos. Los cuales se iluminaron al verlo.

InuYasha suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome? —preguntó, al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Comes conmigo?

Alzó una ceja y la contempló con desconfianza. Ella le sonrió, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar comida del canasto que tenía en la mano.

Pero él estaba distante. Pensando.

_Es natural, _razonó Kagome, _la mujer que ama, Kikyô, revivió hace poco. Debe sentirse confundido. _Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver la dirección de sus ojos, mirando hacia el pasto, mirando sin ver. Vacíos, distantes, perdidos. Pensando en alguien que no estaba allí presente. Dió gracias que Shippô estuviera con Kaede, así no interrumpiría al chico y sus cavilaciones.

Él, pensaba. Pensaba en Kikyô recién resucitada, pensaba en cómo habían terminado cincuenta años en el pasado, pensaba en su maldita suerte, en el increíble parecido de Kagome y Kikyô. Él, pensaba.

—InuYasha. —La suave voz de Kagome lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró su rostro y vió en sus ojos una mirada compasiva—. Estás pensando en Kikyô, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó.

Kagome supo que había dado en el clavo.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que undía el lugar y la atmósfera.

_Kikyô..._

Sintió la cálida mano de Kagome sobre la suya y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con dos esferas chocolate que lo miraban expectante.

—InuYasha, está bien sentirse vulnerable aveces.

¿Él, vulnerable? Jamás.

—¡Fhe! No seas ridícula, Kagome. —Se dejó caer en el suelo y no se volvió a mirarla ni por un segundo.

_Su amor no era correspondido..._

El silencio arrazó con el lugar. Kagome tomó una fruta y se la llevó a la boca, contemplando a InuYasha, creyendo que él no estaba lo suficientemente conciente como para darse cuenta que lo estaba examinando. Se equivocaba.

Una de las orejas del chico se movió en su dirección y entonces él se giró completamente a ella.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme con tanta lástima? —preguntó con rabia—, ¡no soy un cachorrito perdido!

_Vaya analogía. _Pensó Kagome, irónica.

Negó y apoyó una mano en su mejilla. Haciéndole sonrojar.

—No digo que seas un cachorrito perdido, no te veo con lástima, pero comprendo el dolor que pasas. —Bajó la mirada— Cuando... Cuando mi papá murió, yo me sentí como la peor escoria del mundo. —Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Fuértemente tomó su barbilla, evitando que él volteara la mirada—. Entiendo como te sientes, entiendo que te duele y estés confundido. Entiendo todo lo que te está pasando, lo creas así o no.

InuYasha, con un brusco movimiento, se giró hasta darle la espalda. ¿A caso él era tan evidente? Porque Kagome lo había atravesado hasta el centro de su ser, como si sus ojos fueran dos _puertas abiertas _que llevaran directamente a su centro, donde era un indeciso consumido por su propia pena y dolor pasados.

Él era un maldito desgraciado, enamorado de la mujer que lo había traicionado, era tonto. Teniendo la oportunidad de volverse un demonio completo con la perla completa, había elegido compartir su vida como humano con una sacerdotisa que al final resultó no quererlo. Y no sólo eso, sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que volvería a elegir la misma opción dos, tres, cuatro, cinco o las veces que se la ofrecieran. Porque era idiota.

Y patético a la vez. Patético que en su vida fuera a conseguir el amor de alguien, porque era un sucio hanyô sin derecho a vivir. Sin una voz, y muchos decían que si un alma.

Él y su vida eran un asco.

—InuYasha.

La voz de Kagome lo despertó y, como si fuera adivina, le dijo lo único que pudo hacerlo sentir tan jodidamente bien y _vivo._

—Nada de lo que pasa es tu culpa InuYasha, no lo dudes. —Se detuvo un poco para luego añadir un simple e inocente «Te quiero».

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

Y por el rostro de él apareció una sonrisa.

Tal vez Kagome tenía razón y él no era el tonto causante de todo lo que había pasado, aunque eso no quitaba que Kikyô fuera una maldita traidora. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, él ya no estaba solo. Kagome era su amiga —porque, lo era— y, bueno, también tenía al mocoso enclenque y molesto de Shippô.

Y su espada —aunque esta no contaba como una persona—.

Frunció el seño.

Más lo hacía fuerte y tenía unos ataques bastante... ¡Que diablos! Ya estaba dejando a su mente divagar.

Bufó y volvió a sonreír. El punto era que el conocer a Kagome le había cambiado la vida. Y que la misma Kagome lo había _devuelto a la vida_.

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reeditado.<strong>_

Otro de los pocos trabajos con los que estoy completamente conforme :)


End file.
